Visite nocturne
by Synmelya
Summary: Une question ou deux , chers amis. Pourquoi, le plus souvent, est-ce LAVI qui espionne Kanda en cachette? Pourquoi pas l'inverse? Yuvi, un peu OOC à mon goût, lemon


Coucou! Là, vous me lancez des tomates parce que je ne torture plus Chaoji. Mais c'est écrit, donc j'm'en fiche, en plus j'suis en vacances, NAH! (et en stage, ce qui me cause de légers problèmes d'emploi du temps).

Donc voilà, un OS lemoniesque, plus long que ce que j'fais d'habitude, en plus. Pourquoi un lemon? Parce que je n'imaginais pas vraiment cet OS se finir autrement, et qu'en plus je voulais rattraper ma piètre performance de la dernière fois. Alors voilà, c'est presque marrant, c'est presque pourri, c'est presque bien écrit. C'est de moi, quoi. Ne me lancez pas de tomates, par pitié. Bon, c'est du Yuvi, comme d'hab. Et Kanda ne m'appartient pas, ni les autres.

Je tiens au passage à remercier . pour sa relecture et son avis (jugement corrompu par le Yuvi, j'le sens =D)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, quand même.

* * *

Une ombre se déplaçait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, avançant furtivement dans la nuit noire. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte, la lune éclaira la silhouette élancée. Kanda hésita, puis tendit la main, tourna la poignée et entra.

C'était une pièce simple, assez peu ordonnée. Elle était semblable au bureau de Komui de par le nombre de papiers qui traînaient à terre et formaient une montagne. On n'aurait su définir la couleur du sol. A droite, deux lits superposés et à gauche, un bureau recouvert de feuilles. C'étaient les seuls meubles de la chambre.

Dans le lit du dessus dormait un petit homme âgé, mais la raison de la visite nocturne de Kanda reposait en dessous. Lavi, plongé dans un profond sommeil, marmonnait parfois des imbécilités telles que _« Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre ! »_ ou _« La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière ! »_ qui auraient presque fait rire Kanda, s'il n'avait pas été Kanda.

L'intrus observa le roux endormi quelques minutes avant de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller près de lui. Beaucoup de gens, dans la même situation, auraient craint que la personne ne se réveille, mais pas lui. Il était habitué, et savait que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas. En vérité, il venait toutes les nuits, pour le seul bonheur de voir Lavi dormir, de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, sans révéler son _secret. _Qui a dit que le grand Kanda Yû ne pouvait pas être tendre, voire même amoureux ? Qui a dit que le grand Kanda Yû ne pouvait pas avoir des secrets et baisser parfois sa garde, le temps de quelques minutes par nuit ?

Kanda tendit la main et caressa sa joue ; Lavi avait la peau douce. Il repoussa une mèche rousse qui venait s'écraser sur le front du borgne et doucement, il se baissa et y déposa un baiser chaste. Comme il l'avait prédit, Lavi n'avait pas ouvert les deux, bien qu'il ait frémi.

Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, Kanda se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir et de retourner dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Allen avait décidé, cette nuit-là, de descendre dans les cuisines pour se sustenter.

Le lendemain, le morfale de la Congrégation ne croisa Lavi qu'au déjeuner, car celui-ci, en grand flemmard qu'il était, s'était octroyé une grasse matinée. Il s'assit à sa table, plaçant ses assiettes judicieusement de façon à pouvoir toutes les attraper sans devoir se lever – ce qui, compte tenu du nombre, était assez difficile.

« Yo, Allen. Bien dormi ? » demanda Lavi, avec son habituel grand sourire.

« Mouais. Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre Kanda, hier ? » questionna Allen sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre vers deux heures du matin. » dit le maudit entre deux bouchées de pain.

Lavi ne savait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce que Kanda faisait dans sa chambre. Peut-être avait-il tenté de l'étrangler dans son sommeil ? Non, il aurait réussi…Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Allen reprit :

« En plus, c'est pas la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant ma chambre à deux heures du matin, toi, d'ailleurs ?

-Bah, j'avais faim. Sinon, t'es sûr que tu ne couches pas avec lui ?

-Je crois que je le saurais, si on avait couché ensemble, Allen. »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Lavi, lui, avait déjà fini (il faut dire qu'il mangeait beaucoup moins que son ami). Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Il passa l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, au milieu des livres poussiéreux et sous l'œil attentif de Bookman. Mais toutes ses pensées allaient vers Kanda.

Le soir arriva. Bookman, en fin d'après-midi, était parti pour une _« courte mission impliquant mon devoir de Bookman à laquelle tu n'es pas invité à participer du fait de ta stupidité et ta maladresse maladive »_, dixit le vioque. Ce qui fit que Lavi se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et, après avoir embêté, agacé, barbé, emmerdé, enquiquiné et fâché Kanda, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Et le même scénario que la veille se produisit. Kanda, le plus lentement et silencieusement possible, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du roux. Il entra et commença son rituel. Il s'assit sur le lit de Lavi et commença à caresser son visage, ses cheveux, sa peau si douce. Puis, il se risqua à l'embrasser. Sur la bouche. Pour la première fois. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du borgne, presque heureux de pouvoir enfin les goûter. Parce que Kanda n'est jamais heureux.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et le rapprocher. Lavi approfondit le baiser et fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Japonais, montrant ainsi à Kanda qu'il ne dormait pas. Pas ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce que… » parvint à dire le Japonais en se redressant, honteux de s'être fait prendre.

« Tu n'es pas discret, Yû. » répondit simplement Lavi avec un sourire.

Kanda aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas été Kanda, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout de même. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir justifier ses visites nocturnes et ce _« rapprochement buccal »_. Fidèle à lui-même, l'énervement prit le dessus sur la honte.

« Alors depuis tout ce temps tu **savais** ! »

« Non. Mais, hier, vers deux heures du matin, Allen a eu…un petit creux. Et il est passé devant ma chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Kanda rosirent et il remercia Dieu d'être dans le noir. En même temps, il le maudit pour avoir affublé le Destructeur du Temps d'un estomac aussi quémandeur. Lavi sourit devant la gêne apparente du brun. Sans réfléchir vraiment, il se rapprocha de Kanda et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« Yû, n'aie pas honte. Je t'aime. »

Ces paroles firent s'ouvrir grand les yeux de Kanda qui observa Lavi avec une tête de poisson mort. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Lavi prit à nouveau ses lèvres, bien décidé à aller _beaucoup_ plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

**AVERTISSEMENT : Début du LEMON ici.**

Après quelques minutes nécessaires à Kanda pour faire monter l'information au cerveau, connecter ses quelques neurones non-grillés et traiter ladite information, le Japonais prit la décision de ne pas rester statique et il mit fin au baiser pour pouvoir mordiller le lobe d'oreille du roux, qui se révéla bien plus sensible que prévu. Lavi poussa quelques gémissements, surprenant le brun. Kanda se retrouva bientôt allongé sous son camarade exorciste.

Les mains des deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas en reste et découvraient le corps de l'autre, dont ils avaient rêvé de si nombreuses fois en pensant ne jamais pouvoir le toucher réellement, ne jamais pouvoir en faire une réalité. Cet instant leur semblait trop beau et trop unique ; ils cherchaient à en profiter le plus possible. Puis les choses accélérèrent après que Lavi se soit mis à passer sa langue sur la jugulaire de Kanda, lui mordant le cou et l'épaule, laissant une trace de son passage.

Le tee-shirt de Lavi se retrouva bien vite par terre, bientôt accompagné par le pantalon de Kanda. Le roux caressa le torse du brun sous son haut, titillant parfois les mamelons dressés, faisant haleter son partenaire. N'y tenant plus, il lui retira ce bout de tissu superflu avant de s'attaquer à son cou, tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait bas, très bas, frôlant, touchant, passant sa main sur la virilité dressée du brun à travers son boxer.

Entre deux soupirs deux plaisirs, Kanda se débattait avec la ceinture du borgne qu'il avait bien du mal à enlever. Lorsqu'il y fut enfin parvenu, il lui retira rapidement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, et Lavi se retrouva en tenue d'Adam.

Le dernier obstacle qui les empêchait de faire l'amour comme des bêtes était le boxer de Kanda, devenu étroit à un tel point que son possesseur ne cessait de supplier Lavi (à grand renforts de _« BORDEL, LAVI ! »_) de lui enlever ou d'essayer de le faire lui-même. Mais à chaque fois, le roux esquissait un sourire en repoussant sa main.

Au bout d'un moment, Lavi capitula et le dernier rempart fut retiré. Il se pressa encore plus contre Kanda, frottant lascivement leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, arrachant soupirs et gémissement aux deux jeunes hommes gorgés de désir.

Puis, le regard de Lavi s'illumina. Il se redressa quelque peu et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Kanda qui l'observait sans comprendre. Un énorme sourire accompagné d'une pointe de sadisme vint éclairer son visage. Il descendit, ne lâchant pas son partenaire des yeux, ne perdant pas son sourire.

Et Kanda comprit enfin ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il lui lança un regard à la fois menaçant, surpris et empli d'excitation et d'anticipation. Lavi pouvait voir tout ça dans son regard sombre et rit avant de se mettre à lécher les cuisses du jeune homme, son bas-ventre, passant sa langue tout autour de sa virilité sans jamais la toucher.

Le Japonais, totalement à la merci du roux, se crispa. Il ne supportait pas cette torture que lui infligeait Lavi et, s'il avait pu laisser échapper le moindre mot de ses lèvres, il aurait imploré le roux d'aller plus loin. Lavi sentit cela et sa langue se mit à parcourir ce membre tendu qu'il avait tant désiré.

Il sentait que son partenaire n'en pouvait plus et, enfin décidé à achever ses souffrances, il prit entièrement son sexe en bouche, faisant se tendre les muscles de son amant qui se mordait les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Lavi, qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, s'empressa de lui faire une remarque :

« Yû…Lâche-toi. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.

-Tu…peux…toujours…rêver… »

Malgré sa réponse, Kanda obtempéra et se détendit, se laissant aller à ce plaisir inconnu qui l'envahissait, rejetant la tête en arrière, ondulant du bassin pour mieux apprécier les mouvements de va-et-vient du roux sur son membre.

Enfin, il se sentit brûler, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et fort, allant jusqu'au cri par moments. Il le savait, la jouissance arriverait bientôt. Il voulut avertir son partenaire qui se délectait des sons émis par le brun, mais aucune parole ne put sortir de sa bouche et, dans un grand cri et en s'arquant, il se déversa dans la bouche de Lavi.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop, Yû. Je ferai tout pour y arriver, je veux que tu hurles mon nom. »

Kanda ne répondit pas aux paroles de Lavi, savourant les dernières vagues de plaisir qui le prenaient. Il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, réfléchissant en même temps à la presque menace de son partenaire. Devait-il se laisser aller complètement, entre ses bras ? Ou bien devait-il le narguer encore, comme il savait si bien le faire, au risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à se lever le lendemain ? Et puis, tant pis. Il verrait bien au moment venu, bien qu'il soit très attiré par la deuxième proposition. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de devenir complètement mielleux à cause de l'amour.

Repoussant ces questions plus tard, il fixa Lavi dans les yeux. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait l'avoir en lui, et le lui fit bien comprendre en attrapant son poignet et humidifiant ses doigts de façon sensuelle. En tout cas, d'une façon qu'il voulait sensuelle. Il pensa avoir assez bien réussi son coup en voyant Lavi le regarder plein de désir, le bouche mi-close, semblant complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

En effet, le borgne avait trouvé Kanda diablement sexy – il le trouvait **toujours **sexy, d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui le surprenait soit que le brun soit prêt à le laisser le prendre. Lui, l'arrogant, asocial, antipathique et puissant exorciste Japonais, accepter qu'un homme lui fasse l'amour ! Lavi n'y aurait jamais cru, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Après redémarrage de son cerveau, Lavi embrassa son amant avec passion, puis introduisit un doigt dans son orifice. Puis un deuxième, le préparant à la suite. Kanda ne semblait pas souffrir, pourtant il avait mal. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le montrer, voilà tout. Sa seule réaction face à cette intrusion fut d'inspirer profondément et de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire prêt, Lavi posa une main sur son visage, l'autre sur sa hanche. Les paupières de Kanda se soulevèrent et le roux reçut un hochement de tête vertical comme réponse à sa question silencieuse. Il pouvait y aller.

Le Japonais se tendit et grogna lorsqu'il sentit le membre du roux le pénétrer. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au cou de son amant, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. La respiration de Kanda se fit plus saccadée et il griffa Lavi. Ca faisait plus mal qui ne l'aurait pensé.

Peu à peu, il se calma, ce qui fut le signal pour l'archiviste qui commença à bouger lentement en lui. Le brun ferma à nouveau les yeux, sentant le plaisir arriver petit à petit, savourant cette sensation d'être dominé, d'éprouver du bien être autrement qu'en tuant et avec quelqu'un.

Des gémissements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, son bassin accompagna les mouvements de Lavi. Le plaisir se fit de plus en plus intense chez les deux hommes, l'air devint lourd et étouffant, le silence n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans cette chambre dans laquelle s'élevaient désormais des cris de jouissance.

Kanda était au bord de l'orgasme, à présent. Il tentait de résister, le plus longtemps possible, mais le plaisir était trop extrême et il finit par se libérer peu avant le roux, en hurlant sans le vouloir son nom comme celui-ci l'avait prédit et qui savourait intérieurement sa victoire.

**AVERTISSEMENT : Fin du LEMON ici.**

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité pendant lesquels le silence se faisait à nouveau maître de la pièce, Lavi se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant en lui entourant la taille du bras. Kanda se retourna pour ne pas lui faire face et observa le mur.

« Lavi, je… »

L'archiviste, qui avait senti le sommeil le gagner, reporta son attention sur le brun qui tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Kanda inspira profondément avant de soupirer et de reprendre.

« Je…Je t'…MERDE ! »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Ces trois mots étaient incompatibles avec son caractère. Pourtant, il aurait aimé les lui dire, parce qu'il le pensait.

Comprenant ce que le Japonais essayait désespérément d'avouer, Lavi le prit par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Yû. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Et le jour où tu y arriveras, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »

Kanda aurait habituellement répliqué que rien ne prouvait qu'il était un homme. Malheureusement, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, une telle raillerie ne tenait pas la route. C'est pourquoi il répliqua :

« T'as fini avec tes répliques à l'eau de rose pourries ? »

Le roux rit doucement.

« Tu as le chic pour casser les moments romantiques ! »

Aucune réponse ne parvint et les deux exorcistes s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, crevés par leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, Lavi, fatigué, eut beaucoup de mal à se lever (moins que son amant, qui avait légèrement _mal) ; _mais il descendit tout de même pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme par hasard, il entra dans le réfectoire en même temps que Kanda et aperçut un Allen impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait fait au brun après avoir découvert que celui-ci s'infiltrait dans sa chambre.

Le jeunot fut légèrement déçu de voir que Kanda n'avait souffert de rien (à priori) mais fut légèrement étonné de le voir arriver pile au même moment que son ami roux. Lavi se dirigea vers sa table avec un grand sourire et s'abaissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Finalement, t'as raison. Yû et moi, on couche ensemble. P'tet même _plus_. »

Sous le choc, le maudit blêmit, ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux. Il lâcha son croissant qui s'écrasa dans son assiette et observa Lavi qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir vers son Yû.

Non, il ne voulait même pas savoir les détails.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Au passage, pourquoi Lavi rêve de Pokémon, je sais pas. Mais j'le voyais trop faire comme Komui. Je pense n'avoir rien d'autre à dire.

Bien, c'est une Syn overbookée (entre ses montagnes de fics et OS à écrire/terminer...) qui vous laisse pour retourner taffer. Ou presque.


End file.
